The Painter
by decontesta
Summary: In the summer after sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione becomes enthralled and obsessed with art. It seems that some could say that they have become enthralled and obsessed with her...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not lay claim to any of J.K. Rowlings characters in Harry Potter.

The Painter

Chapter One:

"Herminone?" a small and distant voice beckoned.

"Uh, hello?" she said trying to follow the voice.

"Hermione!!!" It had been Ginny who popped her head slightly through the door as if she had been seeking her friend.

Ginny had been trying to get Hermione out this summer. Hermione Granger, at eighteen years old, often acted a lot older than her mere adolescence. She rarely went out, she found more comfort in sitting and reading Muggle books such as Ginsberg and Tolstoy, then going out on the town with her friends.

"Hermione, you are too young to be sitting around like a drab librarian, who's greatest source of entertainment is a dead author, a cup of coffee, and her cat." Ginny said in a very concerned voice, while placing her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked at her with her caramel eyes. She would often be amazed at how persistent her feisty red head friend had become. Ginny would have rather ran outside in the fresh air of the Burrows and sank her feet into the nearby ponds, then sit inside the attic with a book. She smiled acknowledging a distant memory of the last summer that they had walked through the grounds of Hogwarts in the rain with their barefeet, and how Ginny never complained once. It was like she was meant to be outside in nature.

"I guess we could go outside, I mean, I still can read Anna Karnina, can't I? she said with a very convincing, hopeful grin.

"Alright, on one condition…" Ginny proposed, "you have to go with me and spend time with…"

"Oh, Merlin… are you saying I have to be around…"

As if Ginny could read her mind, her eyes told her, _Ronald Weasley._

--

Hermione had been avoiding Ron since the end of Sixth Year, because Ron had been quite, different around her. It was ever since Hermione had taken him to the National Gallery in Muggle London. It wasn't so much that Ron didn't like art, but he didn't see the need for it, since he couldn't name any wizards or witches to even think of paintings and drawings as a valid subject. Hermione knew deep down this had deeply offended her, to the point that she could not speak to Ron all those months. It seemed friviolous to have an argument about the validity of art, but she knew that she loved painting and drawing up there with all of the studies she had excelled at. Art was her form of therapy, her way of in a very muggle way, getting away from the world. It wasn't magic, but it was magical.

Surely Harry would understand that it meant a lot to her.

Ginny and Hermione had apparated into Three Broomsticks that day and sat anticipating their good friends to come through the door at that moment. Ginny annoyingly tapped her small fingers over and over again on the table. Irritated, Hermione just ignored it and stared out the window.

"Mione!!!" A familiar voice shouted, was this the Boy-Who-Lived who's voice rang out in her ears?

"Ohhh, Harry!!" she yelped as she ran up to him and embraced him making up for all the hugs they had missed during their long absence.

"What about me?" Ginny smirked as she too got up and embraced their raven haired friend.

A while later while Harry was going off on how he had spent the summer with Sirius Black, his godfather, and how they had wandered the forests and found out more information leading to finding more Death Eater lairs, Hermione sat in her own little world.

_My, Harry has grown_ she thought. He was no longer the slim and smaller framed boy anymore. This summer obviously changed him quite a bit. He looked a bit older, not just because he was seventeen now, but because he seemed to have matured. His raven hair fell in front of his face and peeking between those unkempt locks contained his illuminous green eyes that seemed to hide so many painful secrets. Hermione couldn't help but unconsciously grab a charcoal pencil and sketch on her drawing pad, his face.

As Hermione sat quietly observing and sketching Harry, Ginny got up and embraced a taller, stronger redhead. It had been Ron.

"So… Mi, I see you are still as artistic as ever." A soft, yet deep voice whispered in her ear.

"And Ronald, it seems you are as imposing as ever." She stared back at him.

"Hermione, ok… I'm sorry, I have been owling you all summer, and yet it seems that you hold this grudge on me. I am very sorry about what I said in London, can we just move on?" Ron said almost pleading for her to forgive, because in Ron's eyes, he didn't feel he had said something too out of line.

"Alright, take a chair." She eyed him.

As the four friends sat down, the awkward silences and glances turned to laughter and talk of what the new year at Hogwarts was to bring.

&&

Back at the Weasley's, Hermione paged through the books that her mother had given to her. Most of the books had been on the Renaissance or on the 20th Century. Her mother had realized how much she had enjoyed her trips to Heyward in the summer, so she decided that she would buy her gifts that combined her love of literature and her love of art.

Running her fingers through her long dark golden hair, she spotted a painting that made her quite, intrigued to say the least. It had been Manet. "Afternoon in the Park." She kept gazing at the nude woman who was in plain view sitting in front of two fully clothed men. She longed in some way to be as provocative and confident as the woman who proudly gazed back at her, unashamed of her nakedness. With the thought in her head, she gradually rose from the armchair and looked into the full length mirror in the corner of the cozy room.

The light of the fireplace had left the room with a goldenrod colour that flickered into her eyes as she gazed into her own reflection. Hermione without breaking the gaze, slowly, but unconsciously unbuttoned her shirt each button slowly unclasping. The shirt fell to the floor. Soon her skirt unzipped on the side and that too fell.

She gazed at her undergarments and slowly bit her lower lip. She moved her hands towards her back and unhooked her bra and slid off her underware. She finally broke her own gaze as she overlooked her body. Sure, Hermione had known what she had looked like without clothes on, but she had never really observed her body. She had never really noticed how much she had changed, especially in the last year. Hermione Granger was no longer the slim, waify, bushyhaired girl that everyone had thought she was. She had now almost been replaced by woman.

Hermione's hands slowly trailed up her thighs, the voluptuous legs and hips that had replaced her thin skinny ones. When she had no stomach she all of a sudden ran her palms along her soft womanly belly and up to her ample breasts, trailing a finger on outlining the large curve of each. She wasn't so different from the woman who had been in the paintings that she had secretly envied.

She smiled warmly as she thoroughly enjoyed what she had seen. And it seemed that the silent figure watching did as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: No claim on HP.

Chapter Two:

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy peered into the window seeing Granger unclothed, looking very pleased with her nudity.

Both of them had followed Hermione since they had seen her in Italy observing the museums and culture. Initially they hadn't meant to follow her, as the Gryffindor, princess wasn't exactly their agenda this summer. Something about Granger had changed. She was normally very haughty towards the Slytherin house, that was obvious. But it seemed that she was confident in a way that would drive men crazy.

"Don't you think that following Granger, and her silly little art obsession, is a bit foolish?" Blaise questioned to Draco, her archnemisis.

"Well, it is quite intriguing, and it gives us some more dirt on her when we go back to Hogwarts." Draco emphasized the last part. It was true, in their minds they would have more dirt on Granger, but somehow the way both of them looked at each other, they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Granger is a woman._

_---_

Ginny saw that the door was open slightly, she caught a glance of… _Hermione? Naked?_ She thought in a panic, yet curious tone.

It was Hermione, in all of her nude glory. Normally Ginny would be too scared to look, for she had never had anything but respect for Hermione when it came to private things. Hermione was a girl who liked to keep her personal matters, personal. And her being nude right in the front of her eyes, was one of them. Ginny blushed, she oddily enough didn't mind to see her in that state of, undress.

"Oh, Ginny?" Hermione looked with squinted eyes to see that it indeed was Ginny. Ginny had a huge flush of red upon her face, yet it seemed that Hermione was completely fine with Ginny there.

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered beckoning her to come over. It was a soft, sensual whisper. Ginny gulped but came over obediently. Hermione clasped Ginny's hand and led her towards the washroom.

"Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she knew that she had to do it, she had to…

Suddenly Ginny felt her soft hands rub underneath her tanktop, and one hand slid up and massaged her flat belly. Whatever caused Hermione to be this open, Ginny felt that there was no need to interrupt. Her hands crept up farther and suddenly Ginny's shirt had vanished. She kissed Ginny's back leaving trails of kisses going up and down her spine. Ginny shivered at Hermione who slightly let her tongue through on each kiss. Slowly Ginny felt her hands rubbing Hermione's soft skin as Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back on the other woman. Soon Hermione lustfully sent a charm letting all of Ginny's pesky clothes vanish.

Ginny and Hermione slowly lowered themselves onto the floor as Ginny laid across Hermione's body. Ginny stroked and licked slowly up and down Hermione's belly and between the valley of her breasts.

"Mmm, Ginerva." Hermione moaned lowly through her breath. She gasped when Ginny slid up and sucked on her nipples and cupped Hermione's ample breasts in her hands. Hermione instinctively kissed Ginny and crushed her lips, hungrily opening Ginnny's mouth with her tongue. They arched their backs and their soft smooth, now damp skin rubbed up against each other.

"Ginny? Did I ever tell you how I wished that this would happen…so many times…" she said through her gasps as she purred out every word.

"No, you didn't, darling. But let me assure you I can read minds." Ginny said while softly licking Hermione's face.

"OH Merlin!"Ginny panted, as she felt one of Hermione's fingers slide into her flower, her womanhood.

"Shhh, dear." Hermione said as she lowered her face between Ginny's pale legs.

"What..ever… lead.. you to doooo… this?" Ginny purred and hissed as Hermione hungrily licked and sucked.

Hermione got up suddenly and licked her lips, "It was the painting, love." And she resumed her position as Ginny's screams and wailing continued till climax.

--

It was the eve before the last day of summer session, and almost time for Hogwarts School of Witching and Wizardry to swarm with new students and students who had experienced the many years of wizarding education.

Ginny knew that Hermione would be Head Girl this year because of the relentless studying and work that she had done over her six previous years. Hermione was looking around the platform to see if Ginny was anywhere in site.

"Ginerva Weasley!!!!" she said and slightly kissed her face with a playful lick.

"Oh, Herms, how I've missed you!" Ginny had not seen Hermione since that fateful night of bonding two weeks prior.

Hermione didn't hesitate to rub Ginny's hand and lead her to the station before the trains were to be boarded. They ran up and down the interior to see if there were any compartments available.

"So who on earth could be Head Boy this year?' She in the back of her head knew it was going to be that blonde haired Slytherin, for he had the second highest grades, and was first for the highest ego.

Ginny kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "I'm sure that whoever it is obviously has some sense of intelligence and some sense of leadership."

""One can only hope… oh Ginny I was going to show you this painting I did." She grabbed her bag and slid out a canvas that she had put a minimizing charm on.

Ginny gazed at the painting with her finger on her chin… "That's… me!"

"Yes darling… when you were asleep that night, I decided to paint you. I guess that was my way of embodying the aesthetic of your body, like the woman that I saw in this painting, by Gaugin.

"Gau-what?"

"Gaugin, he was this painter in the 1870s who traveled to islands and painted the people he found in Polynesia. He painted a lot of nude women who were all quite beautiful, yet peaceable and nature goddesses, like you." Hermione said rubbing Ginny's thigh softly.

"You should show me sometime, I'd love to see more of your.."

"As I would too, Gran-ger." Cut off by, the insufferable Draco Malfoy.


End file.
